The present invention relates to a method of processing picture data for printing process and a device implementing the same, and more particularly to a method of effecting a display for judging quality of picture data in the process of inputting operation of the picture data and a device implementing the same.
In recent years, it becomes popular to perform trimming or layout in the printing process using a system having an edit function called a "layout scanner". The layout work carried out using this system has a procedure to once store picture data within a range for inputting a manuscript set in the scanner, and thereafter to indicate it on a display as a partial picture image or an entire picture image averaged on the basis of a pixel dropping scheme.
However, the drawbacks with this method are as follows:
(1) An operator cannot identify an input picture image until input work of the manuscript is completed and then picture data is displayed on a monitor, with the result that even if there are problems e.g. degraded tone , occurrence of moire pattern, and miss setting of manuscript input range etc., he cannot notice them.
(2) If an input picture image includes at least one among the above-mentioned problems, it is necessary to again effect the input operation from the start. As a result, when a large quantity of manuscript pictures are input, a great quantity of time will be consumed.
(3) A time for providing access to the memory is required for reading data on a display after it is once stored into the memory. The reduction of the time therefore is desirable.